


Healing

by FranchRanch



Series: Adventures of a Young Link [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, Music, majoras mask - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: A simple song can help heal old wounds





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoy this! This is for the LU Discord prompt of Music! This is also my longest fic so far so yeah,,,enjoy! Also thank you Sam and Nyoom for dealing with me dropping paragraphs in chat

Time sucked in a sharp breath as he awoke so suddenly. He took deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm himself from his night terror without waking the others. It’s been about a week since he turned into a child. He’s returned to his normal mentality, acting as if nothing was amiss but..it’s been getting more difficult to keep that mask in place. 

As much as he doesn’t want to admit, handling his traumas and memories as a child was proving to be much more difficult than usual. Perhaps it was because he was in the body of a ten year old, perhaps it was because everything hurt so much more because of the same reason. He sighs through his nose and slowly sits up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. The distant memory of Navi comforting him during nightmares came to his mind but he quickly pushed it aside. No. He would not give in to his grief any more. He had grieved long enough. 

He looks around and feels a small bit of relief settle in his chest when he saw that everyone else was accounted for and asleep, all except Legend who had taken the middle shift. He rubs his eyes tiredly and yawns before looking up and freezing. The moon. It looked so full and so close. He felt his breathing begin to quicken as he stared up at the moon with terrified blue eyes. 

He could see it as if it was happening. The moon, with its anguished expression, coming down without mercy. Being pulled out of the sky as if it were an apple being picked from a tree. He could almost feel the earth rumble in protest. The rumbles growing more powerful and more frequent the closer the moon got. He could hear the laughter of the Skull Kid. Of Majora. Laughing at his failures. Laughing at how he let everyone die. Laughing about how he had taken Darmani’s identity. How he had been too late to save Mikau, no matter how fast he had gotten to the shore. He had always been too late.

Finally, he could hear the Happy Mask Salesman. Could hear his usual greeting when he had been too late. When he had let the moon fall. The man would look at him with that same empty look and utter the same words every time. “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you.” The one man who knew what he was going through. The one man who could have offered him someone to lean on, some sort of help, would simply brush him off because all he cared about was that damn mask.

Time whimpers as he wipes his eyes. No. He would not cry. He’s cried enough. He’s mourned for more than half of his life. All he can remember doing as a child is mourning. Mourning the loss of his friends, his family. Mourning the Great Deku Tree. Mourning his lost childhood. Mourning the loss of his freedom. Mourning the loss of an entire world. Mourning the loss of his most precious friend. It seemed all he was good for was sacrificing his life and mourning for those he’s loved. 

He sniffs before freezing when he sees something in his peripheral vision. Upon turning around, he lets out a shaky breath of relief when he realizes it was just Legend settling down against a stone just outside the camp. He shook his head and ran his hands through his head. He needed to get a grip. He wasn’t a baby. He could handle his emotions. 

He carefully tugs on his boots but doesn’t secure them, letting them fall a little as he stands. He picks at his fingers as he makes his way towards Legend, his too big boots making his presence known. Once he gets to Legend, he hesitates before sitting down. He crosses his legs and plays with his tunic as they sit in shared silence. Occasionally, they would hear an owl hoot or the soft buzzing of bugs. A gentle breeze blew by, the scent of nature in it. Time breaths it in and sighs, relaxing ever so slightly. 

“Never took you as the type to have night terrors.” Legend spoke after a few more moments of silence. 

“How did you know it was a night terror?” Quizzed the smaller, avoiding eye contact with Legend. 

“You don’t have a shift tonight and you aren’t the type to just wake up for no reason. If there were monsters, we would currently be defending the sleeping beauties behind us.” The traveller drawls, the hint of a smirk on his face. 

Time cracked a small smile oh amusement at what Legend had said before sighing and leaning back against the stone, gazing up at the night sky. “Yes..I did have a night terror.” He confirms as he gently makes his booted feet touch. 

—

Legend hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t request an elaboration. He knew that Time should talk about his childhood traumas, he himself has faced things he would rather not remember. But keeping things bottled up will only lead to something more dangerous. Bottled up grief and anger will lead to drastic and dangerous actions and thoughts. 

As he was about to suggest that Time get a drink of water then go back to bed, a soft voice began to fill the void of silence. Not just a voice, a song filth the air, soft and melodic. His surprise grew when he discovered that it was Time who was singing. He relaxed and listened, letting the melody was over him. 

“Day to night, dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years like the gears  
Of a clock unwind” Sang the child, his voice was light but it also held a sorrow and heaviness.

This tune sounded familiar to him but it didn’t know why. He hesitates before opening his pouch and pulling out his Ocarina. He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics, trying to map out the melody in his mind. 

“In your mind walk through time  
Back to better days.  
Memories, like a dream,  
Wash your tears away.”

Legend took a breath before beginning to play his Ocarina along to Time’s singing. He heard the boy falter and was about to stop when the singing continued. He may not be the best with feelings, but he could tell that this song meant something to the other. He didn’t know what, but he could feel it. 

“Like a star in the sky,  
Darkness can’t reach you.  
Light the night, joy is light,  
Till the new dawn.” 

As the song continued on, he felt as though he were lighter. That his soul felt soothed and relaxed for once, something he hasn’t felt since he was a child. This must have been one of the magic songs Malon had told them of. The songs that haunted Time from one of his journeys when he was young. But this song did not feel menacing nor malevolent. It felt calming.. felt as though it were healing.

“Cast away your old face,  
Let go your spite.  
With this mask I’ll ask,  
To borrow your light.”

They continued like this, for how long? Neither of them know. They had both succumbed to the peaceful verses of the song and had allowed it to guide them through the melody. It felt as though they were in their own world, their own bubble that was separated from the rest of the world around them. Nothing mattered in this moment. Not the Goddesses, not the Triforce, not the spirit that binds them together, not even the shadows that seemed to watch their every move. The only thing that mattered was the flow of the melody and their feelings. 

“Darkness is fading now,  
It’s not too late.  
Three days is all you have,  
To change your faith.”

The song soon came to its end. Legend held the note on his Ocarina for an extra beat before letting that fade as well and they were left in silence once more. They both took their time to catch their breaths. Legend looked at his Ocarina before putting it back in his pouch. He cracked his knuckles before looking over at the child. 

“What was that song?” He asks curiously yet keeping his tone quiet, not wanting to calm atmosphere to leave. 

“The song of healing..I learned it during my journey to Termina..” The child answered after a few moments. His tone hinting that he did not wish to discuss what or where Termina was. 

Legend nods, satisfied with the answer. He hesitates before speaking. “I know I’ve been...colder to you. That I’ve been holding resentment towards you for what happened to me.” He winces. He was never good with feelings. “What I’m trying to say is that..I’m always here. I may not be the best with feelings but..I’m a decent listener.” He finishes, shifting.

He doesn’t see it, but Time smiles a bit brighter, his posture relaxing. The smaller sets a hand on Legends knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. A silent thank you as well as a silent invitation of the same offer. Time understood how difficult it could be for some to share their feelings or traumas. He would never pressure any of them to share their experiences but he would always be open to helping them if they needed it. 

Legend feels himself relax as well and watches the landscape before them. He holds back a yawn, a subtle reminder at his late it actually was. He sets a hand on Times shoulder as he looks down at him and gestures towards his bedroll with a nod. 

“Head back to bed, it’s getting late and you’ll need all the energy you can get tomorrow. I don’t wanna be stuck with carrying you on my back.” 

—

Time snorted at that and rolled his eyes before nodding. “Alright. Good night, Legend.” He hums. He hesitates before hugging the other tighter. He felt Legend tense before slowly relaxing and wrapping his left arm around him. 

“You’re welcome, kid..” The hero mumbles and gives Time a gentle squeeze before pushing him away jokingly. “Now go to bed, brat or I’ll take ya to your bedroll myself.” He threatens with a relaxed grin. 

Time laughs softly and nods before standing and going back to his bedroll, yawning softly as he did. He sat back down on it and slowly took off his boots, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. 

He felt grateful that Legend didn’t push him away nor call him over emotional. He had never expected Legend out of all of them to comfort him as he did. His mind wondered why Legend could play the Song of Healing but he didn’t wish to dwell on it. Perhaps it was passed down or perhaps the other had a skill of picking up melodies. 

He curls up on his bedroll and brings the blanket over himself, clutching his blanket tightly as he watched the small fire dance lazily. Even though he didn’t talk about his night terror nor of his experience in Termina, he felt better. Felt lighter. The memories were still there, they still plagued his mind like an itch that won’t go away. But..they were distant now. Quieter. Easier to push aside for the time being. He would tell them one day. One day he’ll explain everything. 

As his eyes fell closed, the melody of Healing echoed in his mind, becoming a soothing lullaby that lulled him to sleep. A melody that he once loathed because it would mean death. A melody that usually meant an end of a life now had the potential to be something more. To perhaps be the start of a new era. An era peace. An era of healing. Not just for him, but for everyone else. 

With those final thoughts, the child of Time fell into the clutches of sleep, no longer followed my nightmares or traumas.


End file.
